While Kagome was out
by Aki Aya Izawa
Summary: Kagome gose out to the airport to say bye to her family that are going on a trip Inuyasha gets lonely and pass through to Kagomes time but she is not there what will Inuyasha do till she comes back ill give you a clue Dairy, enjoy
1. Where the hell!

**While Kagome Was Out Chapter 1! **

**Inuyasha is feeling lonely so he jumps through the bone eaters well to kagome's era. "Where the fuck is she, I can't pick up her sent, could she be… no Ill just go to her room to see if she's there" says Inuyasha worriedly. Inuyasha jumps onto her roof and makes his way to kagome's window sill. He sees Kagome on her bed but not sure if she is sleeping or just resting, he nocks on the window but she doesn't answer. "Dammit, she most be sleeping"…He tries to open the window but its locked.**

**"Come on Sota, we have to get to the airport. Go wake kagome up! But quickly!" says Kagome's mom from inside of a taxi. Inuyasha almost falls off the roof. He stays quite, he doesn't want to be heard by Sota. To Inuyasha he was a pain in the ass sometimes. "Yes mommy!" answers Sota. Sota dashes to Kagome's room. Inuyasha looks inside and sees kagome getting up from her bed.**

**"Where are they going? What the hell is an airport?" thought Inuyasha to him self. **

**"Sota kagome lets go!" yell Kagome's mom once again. Inuyasha was even more surprised that time and slips, and almost falls of the roof. Bang! **

**Kagome hears it and runs to the window, she opens it. She looks around but sees nothing, she only sees that some of the roof tills were out of place. **

**"Kagome lets go!" yell sota. She forgets about it and runs to the taxi.  
"That baka, she left the window open." He could smell kagome's sent being careered by the winter wind. "(sigh) god she smells good, god dam, its getting cold out here ill go inside till she comes back." When Inuyasha opens the window he gets hit in the face with Kagome's sent. "There Kagome's sent allover this room" He breaths in an sighs. He goes to her desk and sees this little black book that says "Dairy". Much to his surprised it had kagome's name on it. "What the hell is this," Inuyasha opens the little book, on page 24, it reads,**

_**Dear Diary **_

**_Inuyasha was such a jerk today, I just wanted to return a favor to Koga, the wolf demon, for protecting me a few times, and Inuyasha thought that I have feelings for him, well it was kind of nice, no guy has done that to me I mean he said every thing a girl wants to hear well almost everything. I wish Inuyasha was more like Koga in the whole letting out your emotions department, but the rest of Inuyasha is perfect I wouldn't change a thing about him well maybe the being a jerk part_.**

**"She, she likes Koga! Wha…what the hell? That fucking flee bag… Why the fuck dose she takes his side , he almost killed her!" Inuyasha was losing it. He turns to the next page. "Lets see what else she's been writing about me…**

_**Dear diary,**_

_**I haven't seen Inuyasha in al least 2 days Im planning to go back to the feudal era this week end but today at school Hojo asked me out to the movies. Eri and Yuka said yes for me, what do I do? I want to go back but I feel a little happy here, for the most part. I have come back to the life that I left behind when I fell down the well…I do miss Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Im just happy that Im not fighting with Inuyasha right now, I do wish we would make up though, but its good to keep them waiting a little…**_

**"What she that to me? She leaves me suffering by the Bone Eaters well every time we fight? Inuyasha is digging his claws through the floor broad. "GRRR! This is getting me so pissed!". Inuyasha gets up and throws the book across room. He looks around the room but sees only posters with guys with no shirts on and some magazines with guys posing in the front, he turns to a page that says "Newest hottest words. You was up son, Yo my neggea((I love black people don't kill me please)) he turns to the next page it says "Yo Mamma jokes"**

**Yo mamma is so fat she fell in love and broke it**

**Yo mamma is so fat and stupid that when she saw a school bus she yelled out "stop that Twinkie!"**

**Yo mamma is so fat that you need a map to find her ass hole**

**Yo mamma is so stupid that she tripped over a cordless phone**

**Yo mamma is so stupid that when she wanted to watch TV she sat on the TV and watched the couch **

**Yo mamma is so stupid that she got locked in bath room and pissed in her pants **

**Yo mamma is so fat her nick name is "Dam"**

**Yo mamma is so fat we're on her right now**

**Yo mamma is so fat that when she got hit by a bus he said "who through that rock"**

**Yo mamma is so fat that when she went to the dry cleaners and they said " sorry we don't do cretins"**

**Yo mamma is so fat that the national weather serves assign names to her frats **

**Inuyasha throws the magazine across the room and says "well at least they got a mom" he gets ups and once again looks around the room but sees nothing that interested him, then something rubes on his leg. "AHHHHHHH!" He looks down. "(sigh) it was only you Buyo… you fucking scared the life out of me", Inuyasha picks him up and sits on Kagome's bed, then puts Buyo on his lap and plays with Buyo's eras. "Im bored stiff and starving, when is she coming back Buyo, ugh ill read that book again…"**

_**Dear Dairy,**_

**_I feel funny, Its worried to feel this way about Inuyasha…I feel like I have feelings for Inuyasha , do I really love him or is it just a childish crush? I asked Sango for help but she was stock in the same mess. Apparently Sango is in love with Miroku, that made me think, I do Love INUYASHA!_ **

**Inuyasha jumped from his seat which made Buyo fall on the floor. "What the…! She, she, loves me! Oh my fucking gods! Inuyasha hugs the books Buyo jumps on the bed and cuddles on the up, Inuyasha dives on the bed and falls on top of Buyo, with the Kagome's fragrance all around him he falls asleep… he has a dream…**

**Inuyasha is running through the forest looking for kagome…"Kagome, Kagome where are you!" yells Inuyasha. Inuyasha finds kagome kissing Koga…"Kagome how could I thought that you love me I love you Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. "Fuck off mutt go back to that clay pot bitch of yours", yells Koga," _Inuyasha, Inuyasha,_**

**Inuyasha wake up. Get off of my bed" says Kagome.**

**"Kagome no I love you…" says Inuyasha in his sleep…**

**"Huh, does he really...? Inuyasha get up your freaking me out! Yo Inuyasha!" yells Kagome as she shakes him to get him up.**

**"Huh? What hell happen did I pass out or something" asks Inuyasha.**

**"uh yeah about that you were talking in your sleep…" says Kagome.**

**"Huh, what did I say! **

**"You said that… Huh? hey how come you have my dairy? Where you reading it? Inuyasha blushes bright red. "You did, didn't you?" **

**"uhhh" says Inuyasha**

**"that's it im going to die of embarrassment… I rather die then find out what you read"…Kagome walks to the window and stands on the roof…**

**"uh? Kagome what are you doing? Kagome? Kagome!" yells Inuyasha.**

**Kagome turns around and waves good bye to Inuyasha. Then she leans back and starts to fall of the roof.**

**"Kagome!" yells Inuyasha, Before Kagome hits the ground, Inuyasha catches her in mid air.**

**"Kagome are you crazy you could of gotten hurt…Kagome?**

**"Inuyasha GRRR! Sit boy! SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT!SIT BOY! Inuyasha is at list 20 feet under, he went down face first… **

**End of Chapter 1 (( Yay!))**

**Please Review! **


	2. Visitors

**Chapter 2**

**Visitors**

**"uhhh? Kagome are you still mad?" asks Inuyasha with fear in his eyes.**

**Kagome is washing the dishes**

**"(sigh) not as much…" says Kagome**

**(nock, nock) **

**"there someone at the door, Ill be right there!" yells Kagome.**

**"Ok!" responds Hojo, from out side of the door, who is freezing his ass outside by the way. ((it is 8 pm))**

**"Is, is that Hojo? Oh crap how's my hair, wait this is stupid, why do I care? Be right there!"**

**(Ring, Ring) **

**"Oh crap now the phone" says kagome. "hello…"**

**"hello, Kagome?" says Yuka from the other side of the phone.**

**"Yuka, hi, whats up?" answers Kagome.**

**"no time for that, Hojo is walking to your house!" **

**"too late he's already here…"**

**"then go answer…" Yuka hangs up.**

**"hello? Hello! Oh whatever…" says kagome in frustration. Kagome walks to the door and opens it. Hojo is right in front of the door when she opens it, he is wearing the school uniform, and he has a necklace in his right hand. **

**"oh kagome, how I longed to see you." Says Hojo anxiously. Hojo hugs Kagome, Inuyasha is spying from the corner…**

**"how the hell is that.." says Inuyasha while grinding his teeth "GRRR"**

**"where are your parents?" says Hojo with his hopes up.**

**"oh my mom, brother and grandpa went to China for the next month so they left me to take care of the shrine…"**

**Inuyasha gets his hat to cover he's ears and walks to the front door**

**"Kagome, who's this guy?" says Inuyasha still grinding his teeth**

**"Oh well I see that your not alone after all, hey my name is Hojo…"**

**"its not like I care…" says Inuyasha while crossing his arms.**

**"Inuyasha! (sigh) Hojo, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Hojo…"**

**"whatever…" say Inuyasha how getting more and more pissed at the site of Hojo looking at Kagome's ass when she turners around. **

**"sigh, your hopeless, RRR, Inuyasha get your ass inside now!" yells Kagome**

**"huh?"**

**"Now! Dammit!"**

**"Maybe I should come back another time", says Hojo with a lot of fear in his eyes**

**"yeah you do that!"**

**Kagome slams the door in Hojo's face.**

**5 minuets later **

**"Inuyasha! Get the hell out of my house! Go back to the feudal era!" yells kagome.**

**"FINE IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO BE HERE ANY WAY!"**

**"THEN GET OUT!"**

**"fine!"**

**"Get out!"**

**"fine!"**

**"fine!"**

**"fine!"**

**"just go!" **

**Inuyasha runs to the well, when he gets to the other side he walks up to a tree and out of anger and sadness he punches it five times, when he leaves he leave a fist mark on the tree a very deep fist mark.**

**"Dammit Kagome," **

**Inuyasha tries to take hold of his sword so he could take out his anger on a few other trees but its not there…**

**"Shit! I left it in Kagome's room, uh what the fuck do I do …? Kuso, Kuso, Kuso((Shit, Shit, Shit)). Im such a baka!**

**Kagome is in room on her desk not doing much…**

**"Oh Inuyasha when are you going to stop getting so jealous, ugh, what do I do? I know, ill have a party. But what about Inuyasha… Kami, I can't get him out of my mind…Baka, baka, baka. **

**Kagome starts to cry, and Inuyasha is spying in at the window frizzing his ass off by they way((its about 12 mid night))**

**"Why do I care about him so much sod sod im such a idiot!" Kagome tell her self**

**Inuyasha sees tears streaming from her eyes and on to her desk.**

**"Huh is she crying oh great, way to go Inuyasha, Im such an idiot." Inuyasha tells him self**

**Kagome picks up her cell phone and calls all of her friends**

**"hey guys, ok lets get down to business. Im having a party," **

**Everybody: Yay!**

**"wait what about your moms" says Yuka **

**"Nobody is here, that's why im having a party, ok so who do we invite" explains Kagome**

**"she's having a party? Why is she talking to her self?" Inuyasha thinks to him self**

**"wait let me put ya'll on speaker, I have to write this down, ok there you go." Says Kagome**

**"woo… nice… so she is talking to somebody…" says Inuyasha**

**"Invite Hojo, invite Hojo, invite Hojo, come on the guy is like madly in love with you and you know it" says Ayumi**

**"no she wouldn't, say no, say no!" says Inuyasha**

**"ok. Why not"**

**"What!" yells Inuyasha at the top of his lung**

**"huh? What was that?" Kagome asks her self, Kagome stands up and looks out the window and says**

**"huh? Most have been a cat or something."**

**"so, are you going to invite him?" says Yuka**

**" yeah I need too…" responses Kagome**

**"for what?" ask Eri**

**"Well u, know that guy I talk to you gays about…"**

**"Yeah!"**

'**"wait your seeing that crazy guy again!" asks Ayumi**

**"Don't tell me you guy's got into another fight again" says Eri**

**"yeah I need to take my mind of that jerk" say Kagome**

**" wait your not going to invite him are you" say Yuka**

**"I don't now maybe if he comes and apologies or If I have the guts to ask him after that stupid fight about Hojo…" responds Kagome**

**"Wait he got into a fight with Hojo!" said Yuka "hey wait, wait, wait, I got some dirt about Hojo from his brother on an email." Yay!" says Yuka**

**"Yay what?" they all say at the same time**

**"Hojo is going to ask you out, look the note says**

_**Yuka pass this on to Kagome, my brother is going to ask her to be his mate!- spybro200 **_

**" why he wrote it like that I have no idea, so are you going to say yes."**

**"Oh fuck no!" yells Inuyasha**

**"Well im not going out with anybody else so…" say Kagome as she thinks about what her answer is going to be**

**"What, What, What!" asks Inuyasha eagerly.**

**" I don't need a boy friend right now so what do I care, but if it will take my mind of Inuyasha then fine!" thought Kagome to her self. " if he asks me then, yeah"**

**Everybody: Yeah Finally!**

**Inuyasha jumps of the roof and tells him self "Oh shit I got to stop that from Happening, but first I have to get my sword back" Inuyasha tries to sneak into Kagome's house, but slips and breaks a vase." Oh shit, my bad"**

**"Oh shit a thief" Kagome runs to her closet and gets a bat, then walks down to her living room but there is nobody their only a broken vase. "Shit my mom is going to kill me"**

**Ring, Ring**

**Kagome picks up the home phone, Inuyasha is spying in from the window,**

**"Hello" says Kagome**

**"hello" says Hojo from the other side of the phone. "Oh hi Kagome, can you go outside for a few minutes?"**

**"Yay, why" she asks**

**"I need to talk to you"**

**"Ok, when"**

**"In 5 minuets"**

**"ok see ya then"**

**" Now what not that HOHO guy again. Dam, I really made her mad this time" says Inuyasha to him self.**

**5 minutes later Kagome walks out side to the stairs by the shrine.**

**"its that hoho guy again, This is my chances to get my sword back, but what if that guy tries to take advantage of my poor, sweet Kagome" says Inuyasha under his breath.**

**"Hey Hojo!" yells Kagome at Hojo to get his attention, He was to busy practicing about what to say to her.**

**" Oh hi Kagome…" responds Hojo as he blushes bright red. "Why the hell am I so nervous, ok relax, Oh I cursed, Im sorry Kami!" thought Hojo.**

**" Oh Hojo Im having a party In two day you have to come ok, so what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Kagome.**

**"oh well… Uh oh look at me I forgot well see ya at your party, bye!" yelled Hojo as he ran away from Kagome.**

**"Huh? Oh well now that Im out here might as well go to a deli or something." Said Kagome to her self.**

**" Ok here is my chance." Says Inuyasha, he runs at demon speed to her house and jumps on the roof to her window sill, he opens the window jumps inside and looks around, "Huh, Where the hell is it?"**

**"hello Kagome?" said Ayumi.**

**" Uh hello, how the fuck are you" asks Inuyasha**

**"I could ask the same question, where's Kagome?" asks Ayumi**

**"Wait are you that crazy, tough and totally psycho gay that Kagome is always talking about?" asks Eri.**

**" Hey Im not psycho!" responded Inuyasha**

**" so it is you, What is your name anyways?" Asks Ayumi.**

**"oh Inuyasha…"**

**"Oh where have we heard that name before?" asked Yuka.**

**"Hmmm…" they all think at the same time.**

**"Ah! I know from History!" says Ayumi ((Of cures she is the smarts of them all))**

**"Huh?" say Yuka & Eri at the same time ((DUH!))((they are stupid as bricks)) **

**"Ya know that ½ demon, the one that got married to that priestess Ka…Ki, I for got"**

**"which one!" yells Inuyasha.**

**"Dam I don't know I forgot" says Ayumi.((oh my Kami! She Forgot, run the world is ending))((Naraku-HEH finally I can die))((Oh wait that's Kikyo))((HEH)((!))((Sorry))**

**"Oh wait I know it was Lady Kagome!" say Yuka ((oh my Kami she got it right, Now the world is really going to end!))((Naraku-Yay!))**

**Everyone-Yeah!**

**"hey do you think its worried that Kagome's mom name her after a priestess…" says Yuka.**

**Everyone-yeah!**

**" you don't Know the ½ of it" says Inuyasha under his breath.**

**"Wait wasn't that demon, a full demon?" asked Eri**

**"No he died a ½ demon." Said Ayumi.**

**"oh shit" said Inuyasha.**

**" this are some good chips" says Kagome as she claims the stairs.**

**"Oh shit!" says Inuyasha, he runs to Kagome's closet, gets in and closes the door, really swiftly.**

**Kagome inters her room and scenes a shard of the Shikon jewel, Inuyasha's jewel shards. She walks to the closet and…**

**End of Chapter 2 to be continued…((Naraku-HEH!))((Im evil))((!))((sorry))((HEH))-Yay I love cliff hangers! **


	3. The surprise

Kagome was about to put her jacket back in her closet.

"Hey what happened?" asks Yuka.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asks Kagome

"There was a guy on the phone where did he go?" says Ayumi

"What guy Im here alone" says Kagome.

"Huh? So you didn't know that Inuyasha guy is in your house." They all say at the same time

"Inuyasha? Shit! But I don't sense any jewel shards, I only sense the one that I have" thinks Kagome to her self.

"Those big mouths" says Inuyasha from inside the closet while Kagome goose to check out side the window. "Here is my chance" Inuyasha sneaks out of the closet and out of her room.

"He couldn't be here we had a fight." Says Kagome to her friends.

"you guys are In a fight!" They all say at the same time((AGAIN))

((Naraku-HEHEH Just what I wanted…

Lady Ana- shut up Naraku! Sorry for that Naraku is trying to prove he's not gay!

Naraku- You will pay for that. I will summon my demons!

Lady Ana-Do it I dare you punk! Lighting and thunder In background

Naraku- Forgive me Priestess(((I am Lady Ana)))I will never do it again… trembling like a scared kitty.

Lady Ana-Good little Hanyou(((Not Inuyasha, I love that sexy puppy))) sorry for his impudence, so where we…))

"Yeah he wouldn't dare show is face around here after that fight with Hojo." kagome tells her friends.

"He got in a fight with Hojo!'' they all say at the same time ((again))

"The only way that I can for give him is if he dose a least one little nice thing for me which he never dose." Says kagome with confidence. Mean while Inuyasha is listing in on the other side of the door.

"so what if he gives you something like jewels or a new car..." say Yuka((as a joke))

"Yeah maybe, but its not like he's going to do anything, the guy has no clue on how to be nice to a girl. oh look at the time I have to go to sleep it 2 already."

"yeah ok bye" they all say bye at the same time then hang up, kagome walks to the door.

"oh shit she's coming this way," says Inuyasha under his breath, Kagome opens the door and walks out of her room, Inuyasha is hanging to the roof ith his cawls trying not to fall."oh shit im sliping...''Kagome walks down the staris and Inuyasha falls of the roof."SHIT''

"Huh? what was that!" says Kagome and walks back up the stairs.

((Naraku-Heheh he is going to get caught perfect...

lady ana- Naraku Shut the hell up.

Naraku-do not tell me what to do I over power you! HUH

Lady ana- awww dose little Naraku need a nap,dose he need his bottle, no his blanky,

Naraku-SnifeYes he dose, where is fluffy, I want my fluffy, now!

Lady ana- he went to kill someone for me he'll be back in the next chapter.

naraku-No I want him now!

Lady ana- no no mow go to sleep little one

naraku- ok night night

Lady ana- night night.

End of chatper 3 ...

Next chapter soon...


End file.
